The feudal fairy tale and the misplaced Okies
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: The two twisted sisters of Oklahoma find themselves on another impossiable mission by there sadist boss, and in the process drive Inuyashagumi and Sesshygumi insane....Teen for mouth


Fall through the rabbit hole, Serna!

Chapter 1

Ok maybe she wasn't normal. Oh hell! Nor was the rest of her family. But these things intrigued her more then they should. Alright, alright it was mainly because she was bored, as Oklahoma was the most boring place that comes to mind. She, Serna the leader of the band of Merges (mixed magic users) that call themselves the children of No man's land, and as of lately these children of the no human town find themselves, oh what the word to use, oh yes I know bored. The queen of the merges a god in her own right had no jobs to speak of, for any merges let alone her most favorite group.

In all fact Kami herself was bored, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't intervene in their lives especially that of her favorite group the children of No man's land. The great Ablisk (a spirit-like creature ancestor of Merges) took out one of her favorite figurines out, a half clay, half gold figure of Serna. She moved it from the grind it was on to another one that looked darker. "WAHHA!" a deep shrill scream was heard as the figurine move.

Kami smiled then moved a figure made of entirely of metal over to it. "I could get in real trouble should the gods of that world know I am messing around here. But hey it's more fun that. Besides what harm is there Yokai are godless creatures so in the end I did nothing wrong. Hehehmm, Please be reunited Serna and Sesshomaru." said the god calmly as she sat ready to watch the Chaos unfold. "Humm." But oh another figurine caught her eye.

"I suppose you want to with your sister no less. Alright then I will grant you your wish." Kami then picked up another figurine this one was that of Serna's younger sister Raymounda (well actually her cousin) this one made of 1/3 of clay, metal and dark stone. This one she too placed that one the dark grind, this one also came with a scream an emotionless shocked scream. But this figurine Kami placed in the deep forest. "We believe in you, Priestess of the 4 souls." She said with a devious smile. "We believe in you, Indeed."

At one moment Serna was staring down the all but dried up lake in the middle of their land. The lake glow unearthly and the next she knew. "The door in the lake." a voice chanted then something grabbed her into the lake. It all happened so quickly that she couldn't react. "Hey, Serna I was wondering if I can have you have your pudding cup?" said the red headed Raymounda, looking to get some more food like she needed it, nah she was just bored. And when she's bored she does what she does best (next to fighting) eating yes eating, and she wanted that pudding cup.

Raymounda looked around the midget was just here a moment ago. "Serna?" she called out, then scratched her head in confusion. It should be known that Raymounda being the fighter that she is, is well a little slow in the thinking category as well as easily amused. "Oh well, looks like I get that pudding cup any-ways." She turned to leave. Her back was to the lake when. Something grabbed her as well. "The door in the lake." a chanted a voice, as she too was pulled into the void of the other world.

"RAYMOUNDA! SERNA! ARE YOU OUT HERE!" shouted the voice of Jason the nythm merge a small blond-headed boy with a cat's tail and elf ears. Who got no answer. "I like don't think they are like here anymore." added Ronma, a deadlocked haired Chinese merge who was not the best at English. Jason scratched his head at a lost for what else to say. "Hey want to go play bad video games?" he asked his companion after a moment. "Like sure." was the reply.

Serna looked around unsure of what to say. _Serna _ came a voice. The midget looked around. _Can you hear me_ it took her a moment to realized who was speaking then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "damn it is da you Kami?" _I see, as shrewd as ever Serna._ "Damn what the hell do you want." _I have a little game I want to play and you have no choice but to play along…But let me tell you the rules first…_ the midget nodded maybe she could find something to grant her more power. Yes power one of the things she wanted most of all.

_Here's how it works. In this world you are a Yokai (demon) Nujutsu ( ?Ninja) tajin (? Slayer maybe). There is someone here you need to meet unfortunately he is kind of pin to a tree and dieing, oh well I guess it need not matter now. _ Serna growled Kami only said that to get moving giving her a temptation moment of freedom but at a price. "Fine I'm going." Serna hurried off. _Would you like to know where you going first? _ Serna growled again, but waited for answer. _Head down_ _that hill and your there. _ Doing as she was bidden the merge ran off. _And now to see to the other…_ said Kami as the screen faded

Raymounda looked around amazed never had she been any where in a long time with grass it was awing. Everything was just so green. _Raymounda _ came a voice an oddly familiar voice at that. Raymounda rolled her eyes "Yes Kami" was her monotone reply. _With you it usually takes nine or ten times tell you get it. _ "Hey I can be smart too you know." Raymounda defended. _Oh calm down were going to play a game today. Can you guess the name…"_ No idea, does it involve grass." Raymounda couldn't for the life of her think of what it could be, then again Kami has been known to give them lame jobs like count the grass or watch the paint dry at times.

_No, no. This game is actually serves a point. You are the Priestess of 4 souls. _"Oh man you know how much I hate my white magic." If Raymounda hated anything it was having a core magic that was white, hell it couldn't even kill anything. _This power is more spiritual then white. By the way it time to learn the origins of you soul and make it whole. _"That again, look I'm just happy that the mother of chaos is also in my soul.

There end story can I go home now." Raymounda still wanted that pudding cup. _No, this is something that must be done. You may use your sword, and even some water crafting. But I want you to try to use your Spiritual powers as well. Now go Priestess of 4 souls all will be made clear as you go on. _ Raymounda grumbled but moved along anyways. Kami could have been seen smiling in her room. Yes all was going as planed.

LPK: yeah here is my funny Inuyasha story about how my girls Serna and Raymounda got to the feudal age, it should be funny to seeing how our two Oklahomans trying to figure out ancient Japan. Ja ne ( I hope that is spelled right)


End file.
